Sara's Bad Day
by wannabelabrat
Summary: Our favorite CSI has a bad day!


Title: Sara's Bad Day  
  
Author: Stephanie  
  
Rating: PG- for a few naughty words  
  
Parings: none  
  
Spoilers: None that I can think of.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Not even Scout. She's my best friend's cat, who happens to have a cameo in this story :o)  
  
A/N: Just something I came up with. Please R&R.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Sara, I have the results from the- are you okay?" Greg looked at Sara, concerned.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm just- Where are my DNA results?" She demanded, changing the subject.  
  
"Here. Are you sure you're okay?" Greg wondered, worried about the older CSI. She was pale and the bags under her eyes made him wonder if she managed to get extra vacation time.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just quit worrying!" She said happily, exiting the DNA lab. From the lab, Sara made her way to the break room. She set the results on the table and went to get a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey, Sidle," Warrick said, following her to the coffeepot.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that!" Sara shrieked, dropping her mug. The ceramic mug broke, spilling freshly brewed coffee all over her new white pants. "Don't sneak up on me!" she whined. "God, these were new pants too!"  
  
"Sorry, Sidle. Here," Warrick handed her a clean towel to wipe up the mess. He started cleaning the counter, and allowed her to wipe off her own clothes. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Too much coffee makes me jumpy. And too many double shifts in one week makes me drink too much coffee," she explained.  
  
"How many double shifts have you worked this week?" he asked.  
  
"Eight," Sara answered innocently, her brown eyes wide.  
  
"Sara, honey, there are only seven days in a week," Warrick said, officially worried about the younger CSI.  
  
"Oh, well..." Sara muttered, genuine confusion on her face. "I don't remember."  
  
"Sara, when was the last time you were home?" he asked, just realizing the clothes she was wearing were the same clothes she had been wearing the night before.  
  
"Two days ago. Or maybe it was three..." Sara shrugged, "It doesn't matter. I have some spare clothes and a toothbrush in my locker."  
  
"Why don't you go on home. I just finished with my case. I'll work on this one. I need a little overtime anyway." Warrick said, grabbing her results off the table.  
  
"Thanks, Nick, you're the best!" Sara exclaimed giving him a hug, "Wait. You don't feel like Nick." Warrick pulled away from her as she laughed deliriously.  
  
"That's because I'm not! Do you need a ride home?" He wondered, not wanting her to fall asleep while driving.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm a little tired, not drunk," Sara said. She wandered to the locker room and pulled her purse out of her locker. It took her three tries to get the right locker, and four tries to get the correct combination. Sara walked out to her car and made it home in record time.  
  
"Okay," she muttered, "First, a shower." Sara went into her bathroom and turned on the hot water. She picked through her drawers until she found her favorite nightgown. She yawned and stripped off her clothes, dripping them into the hamper on the way to the bathroom. She opened the shower curtain and quickly stepped in.  
  
"Ahh!" She yelled, jumping out of the shower, almost as fast as she had gotten in. "Damn it!" she wrapped a towel around her, and tried to stop shivering. She shut off the water and hurried out to the garage to check the water heater. "Shit!" she muttered, realizing the pilot light had gone out again. She made a mental note to get it checked.  
  
"Okay, forget the shower," she said as she re-entered her house. Her stomach grumbled and she realized she hadn't eaten all day. Putting on the nightgown, she wandered into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Sara opened the cabinets and found them empty. Sighing, she rummaged through the nearly- empty refrigerator. She finally grabbed a container of yogurt (blueberry) and opened it. "Gross!" she exclaimed, when she noticed a fine layer of mold growing on top. "So much for food." she pulled the garbage can close and emptied out the rest of the food.  
  
"The paper!" she exclaimed suddenly. "That's always interesting." Sara made her way outside to grab the day's paper. Getting closer, she noticed an orange ball of fluff sitting on her paper. "Hello, Scout," she said softly, kneeling next to the calico. "Can I have my paper please?" Sara asked, reaching out a hand. The cat hissed and Sara flinched. She looked towards her neighbor's house, but it didn't look like anyone was home. She turned to the annoying cat once again and smiled, "Please?" The cat looked at her, before simply laying it's head on its paws.  
  
"Damn cat!" Sara hissed. She pushed the cat off the rolled up paper and snatched it up. Scout, angry at being disturbed, hissed angrily and pounced on Sara. "Leave me alone!" Sara hit the cat on the head with the paper, not enough to hurt the critter, just enough to get him to leave her alone. After watching the cat retreat to its own yard, she wandered up to her porch. She smiled successfully and opened her door- only to find she'd locked herself out.  
  
"Now what am I gonna do?" she asked. "I'm outside, in my nightgown." she looked at her arms where the cat had scratched her, "God, it looks like I tried to kill myself!" she said biting her lip. "Oh, I have a spare key in my car!" Sara ran to her car. Sara didn't have a key to her car, but she remembered she did have a bobby pin in her hair. She quickly shoved it in to the lock. "Finally!" Sara exclaimed as she heard the lock click. "That's a skill that comes in handy." She felt someone tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello, Officer," she said softly, turning around.  
  
"May I ask what you were doing?"  
  
"Trying to get into my car," Sara explained. "I have a spare house key in there, and I locked myself out of the house, and..."  
  
"Look, though I don't believe anyone would try to steal a car in their nightgown, I'm going to need to see something to prove this car is yours."  
  
"Okay, just a sec. I have my registration in here, and I can get some photo ID if you'd like. Just let me get in here and..." Sara opened the glove compartment, ready to pull out the registration. Unfortunately, her state-issued nine-millimeter fell out first. She sighed, "This isn't my day," she mumbled. The officer looked rather amused.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal: I'm a CSI with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I was on my way home, and I shoved the gun in there. I must have forgotten about it when I got home. I was really tired, and all I was focusing on was going to bed. But instead, I've had the day from Hell, and I just want to go in and read the paper!" she whined.  
  
"Hmm... Well, I'm sorry, but in addition to proving this is your car, I'm going to need to see you license for carrying a concealed weapon."  
  
"Alright," Sara said, still digging through her car.  
  
An hour later, the cop, finally satisfied, left. Sara sighed and returned to her house. She threw the paper onto the sofa and walked slowly to the bedroom, falling asleep on her bed.  
  
When she woke up, she glanced at the clock. "Shit!" she yelled, getting up. She had 5 minutes to get dressed and leave or she would be late for shift. Sara ran around frantically finding something to wear. She ran out the door with 10 seconds to spare. Luckily, she didn't live far, so the drive didn't take her too long.  
  
Walking into the break room she saw Nick sitting at one of the tables, drinking coffee. "Hey, Sar. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just had the day from Hell!" Sara sat down and gave Nick a description of the day she had just had.  
  
"That's great," Nick said, biting back a smile, "But what are you doing here? You asked me to work for you tonight," he reminded her. "Remember? Your brother is flying in from San Francisco, and you begged me to work for you, so you could pick him up! I believe your exact words were, ' please, Nicky, I'll do anything'," he mocked, stressing the word anything.  
  
"I forgot," Sara admitted, looking at the clock, "And his plane got in an hour and a half ago!" Sara stood up and grabbed her purse, "Bye!"  
  
Nick smiled, "Bye, Sara. Have a nice day!" he yelled after her.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry if it's horrible, just something I thought of after an awful day at work! Please let me know what you think! 


End file.
